As Recordações do Ray
by FireKai
Summary: O Ray relê o seu antigo diário e recorda os tempos em que ainda lutava beyblade e como tudo era diferente nessa altura. Ray x Mariah, Oneshot


**Nota do autor: As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem.**

O Ray caminhou até ao sótão da sua casa e lá, encontrou uma arca de madeira e abriu-a. Encontrou lá dentro o seu velho diário, coberto de pó. Agora com setenta anos de idade e viúvo, vivia com um dos seus dois filhos e não tinha mais nada para fazer, por isso decidiu ler algumas das páginas do seu diário.

O Ray nunca tivera muita paciência para escrever no seu diário e normalmente só o fazia quando algo importante acontecia na sua vida, por isso, não era de estranhar que uma página tivesse uma data e na página seguinte tivesse uma data com diferença de seis meses ou mais. Ele tinha parado de escrever no diário quando tinha ficado viúvo, há já dez anos.

O Ray começou a folhear as páginas e começou a lê-las.

**Dia 5 de Abril de 2002:**

_Hoje combati contra o Tyson, um rapaz da Cidade Bay. Pensei que ele fosse fraco, mas parece que o subestimei. Consegui vencer uma vez e pensei que ele acabaria por ser desqualificado, porque lhe danifiquei bastante o seu pião, mas enganei-me. O amigo do Tyson, o Kenny, apareceu com um pião novo e deu-lho. Pensei que também não interessava muito, porque eu iria vencê-lo na mesma. Acabámos por combater e por incrível que pareça, ele venceu-me. Achei que já não valia a pena combater novamente, era melhor deixá-lo vencer o combate e pronto. Secretamente tive medo de perder novamente e de ficar envergonhado com a minha derrota perante todo o estádio. O Tyson chegou à final e teve de combater com um rapaz de nome Kai. Parecia muito pouco provável que o Tyson fosse vencer, porque o Kai era muito forte, no entanto, o Tyson conseguiu vencer o Kai. Depois, o Sr. Dickinson anunciou que nós, eu, o Tyson, o Kai, o Max (que era um outro amigo do Tyson) e o Kenny, iríamos formar uma equipa: os Blade Breakers!_

**Dia 12 de Maio de 2002:**

_Hoje não foi o melhor dia para mim, definitivamente. Depois de muito tempo sem os ver, reencontrei a minha antiga equipa, os White Tigers. Claro que, como era de esperar, a recepção não foi calorosa. O Lee parecia mesmo furioso e ordenou-me que devolvesse o Driger, mas eu recusei-me. Eu sai da aldeia para aprender mais coisas e tenho o direito de ficar com o bit-bicho que me deram. O Kevin tentou montar-nos uma armadilha, a mim e aos meus colegas Blade Breakers. Ainda lhe chamo colegas, apesar de já os considerar meus amigos. De qualquer maneira, nós vencemos o Kevin e só depois é que apareceram os restantes membros do grupo. A Mariah parecia estar zangada também, mas não parecia tão ressentida como o Lee. O Gary parecia estar no seu próprio mundo e só estava preocupado com a comida. O Lee disse-me que ainda ia ficar com o Driger e que nos encontrávamos no Torneio Asiático. _

**Dia 19 de Maio de 2002:**

_Hoje foi o grande dia da final do Torneio Asiático e como era de esperar os Blade Breakers iriam defrontar os White Tigers. O Lee parecia mesmo enraivecido. A Mariah tentou falar comigo, mas o Lee impediu-a. O primeiro combate foi entre o Gary e o Max. O Max tem um grande poder defensivo, mas o Gary tem um enorme poder ofensivo e conseguiu vencer o Max com relativa facilidade. Isso deu a vantagem de um a zero para os White Tigers. No segundo combate, eu tive de lutar contra a Mariah, mas era muito difícil lutar contra uma velha amiga. Não era porque nunca tinhamos lutado, porque já o tínhamos feito bastantes vezes, fui eu que lhe ensinei a usar um beyblade, mas a sensação de raiva e ódio que ela sentia contra mim fazia com que eu não me conseguisse concentrar. Acabei por perder o primeiro combate e depois disso a Mariah ralhou comigo e fez-me perceber que ela não me odiava. Os dois combates seguintes foram como relembrar os velhos tempos e eu acabei por os vencer aos dois. Os Blade Breakers estavam empatados com os White Tigers. O último combate opunha o Tyson ao Lee, mas depois de uma luta renhida, eles ficaram empatados. Teria de se escolher um jogador de cada equipa para desempatar. O Tyson queria lutar novamente, mas eu não deixei e tomei o seu lugar, ficando frente a frente com o Lee. A nossa batalha foi feroz e difícil. O Lee usou os ataques dos outros White Tigers para tentar vencer, mas o vencedor final fui eu, dando assim a vitória do Torneio Asiático aos Blade Breakers. O Lee acabou por se aproximar de mim e reconhecer que eu era a pessoa certa para ficar com o Driger. Fiquei muito feliz pelos White Tigers me terem perdoado e reatámos a nossa amizade, infelizmente estivemos juntos pouco tempo porque eles tiveram de voltar para a aldeia._

**Dia 5 de Junho de 2002:**

_Faz hoje dois meses que surgiu a equipa dos Blade Breakers. É engraçado, mas parece que só hoje é que parei para pensar nos meus colegas e em como eles são diferentes uns dos outros. O Tyson tem espírito de líder de grupo e parece ser um dos mais extrovertidos do grupo. Normalmente está sempre bem disposto, às vezes acaba por brigar um pouco com o Kai, mas depois volta ao seu bom humor. Acho que ele é um bom jogador de beyblade, mas também se baseia muito na sorte para ganhar alguns combates. E o seu maior defeito é ser muito comilão. O Tyson está sempre a comer e não tem maneiras nenhumas à mesa. O Kenny é o intelectual do grupo. É ele que nos fornece informação sobre os lugares para onde vamos, as pessoas com quem lutámos ou vamos lutar e ele também trata dos nossos beyblades, arranjando-os ou modificando-os. O Kenny está sempre agarrado ao seu computador portátil e o mais estranho é que tem um bit-bicho lá dentro, a Dizzi. Ela tem uma personalidade forte, mas também é muito divertida. O Max é o mais extrovertido do grupo. É muito optimista e hiperactivo. Ao contrário do Tyson, que tem a mesma idade do Max, o Max sabe comportar-se e ele não é maluco por comida. Os pais do Max estão separados, mas isso não parece ser um impedimento para a felicidade dele. E finalmente temos o Kai, o capitão da equipa. Ele é o mais enigmático dos Blade Breakers. Nunca sorri, nunca parece alegre, nunca mostra os seus sentimentos. O facto de não falar muito e de ser antipático com o resto do grupo, afasta-o de nós, mas continuamos a considerá-lo um de nós. Na parte do beyblade, ele quase não tem falhas. Treina-nos bem, apesar de ser exigente e também é um óptimo blader. Bem, por hoje é tudo, tenho de ir jantar e depois todos nós… quer dizer, todos nós menos o Kai, vamos ao cinema._

**Dia 10 de Novembro de 2002:**

_Já faz muito tempo que não escrevo nada, mas é porque tivemos muitas coisas para fazer. Depois do Torneio Asiático, passámos ao Torneio Americano. O Max reencontrou a mãe e ficámos a saber que ela era a treinadora da equipa All Starz. Chegámos à final do Torneio Americano e tivemos de enfrentar os All Starz. Aposto que a mãe do Max ficou dividida entre querer que o filho ganhasse e o desejo de ver a sua equipa vencer. Por fim, o Max teve de enfrentar o Michael, o capitão da equipa All Starz e conseguiu vencer, dando mais uma vitória aos Blade Breakers. Depois partimos para a Europa e conhecemos os misteriosos Dark Bladers, bem como os quatro bladers da Europa. Nós, os Blade Breakers, desafiámo-los para uma batalha. Eles aceitaram, mas com a condição de que se perdêssemos, eles iriam participar no Campeonato Mundial, em vez de nós. Nós aceitámos e fomos combater. Eu e o Oliver empatámos na primeira ronda e o Kai venceu o Johnny na segunda ronda. Por fim, era a vez do Tyson combater com o Robert. Ele, bem como todos os quatro bladers da Europa, eram muito bons bladers, mas não sabiam funcionar em equipa e o Tyson acabou por vencer o Robert. Daqui a algumas semanas vamos chegar a Moscovo, onde se realizará o Campeonato Mundial._

**Dia 25 de Dezembro de 2002:**

_Hoje é dia de natal. Os meus pais enviaram-me presentes e eu também lhes enviei a eles. Também fiquei muito feliz, porque nós, os Blade Breakers trocámos presentes entre nós. O Sr. Dickinson e o avô do Tyson também nos deram alguns presentes. Claro está que o forreta do Kai não comprou presentes para ninguém, mas mesmo assim nós demos-lhe alguns presentes e ele até agradeceu._

O Ray folheou algumas páginas e leu sobre a vitória dos Blade Breakers no Campeonato Mundial, da sua batalha com o Bryan e de como tinha ficado ferido, do seu regresso à Cidade Bay, da entrada da Hilary para o grupo, da final do segundo Campeonato que opôs o Tyson ao Zeo, de quando o Daichi apareceu pela primeira vez, da equipa Bega, entre muito outras coisas. Acabou por parar numa página que lhe trazia lembranças muito boas.

**Dia 6 de Junho de 2007:**

_Foi hoje o grande dia, pedi a Mariah em namoro. Ela aceitou imediatamente. Fiquei muito feliz com isso, já há muito tempo que eu a queria pedir em namoro, mas não tive coragem. Agora estamos juntos._

**Dia 8 Setembro de 2007:**

_Eu e a Mariah estamos a dar-nos às mil maravilhas. Acho que nos completamos um ao outro. Os nossos amigos dizem que fazemos um casal muito bonito e as nossas famílias estão muito felizes por estarmos juntos._

**Dia 10 de Abril de 2008:**

_Hoje foi o funeral do avô do Kai, o Voltaire. Só fui lá por causa do Kai e acho que a maioria das pessoas fez o mesmo, ninguém gostava muito do Voltaire. Agora o Kai ficou à frente de todos os negócios do avô e diz que se vai livrar de todos os negócios negros do avô._

**Dia 12 de Maio de 2009:**

_Quem diria que o Tyson se iria casar antes de qualquer um dos outros Blade Breakers? Mas é verdade, o casamento foi hoje e foi espectacular. A Hilary trazia um vestido de noiva lindo e ela e o Tyson casaram-se numa igreja muito bem decorada._

**Dia 17 de Setembro de 2009:**

_Hoje recebi a notícia de que o Kenny tinha criado um novo programa de computador que se estava a revelar um sucesso. Eu não ligo muito a computadores, mas parece que ele agora é o presidente de uma empresa nova._

**Dia 20 de Julho de 2010:**

_Foi hoje, pedi a Mariah em casamento e ela aceitou. A minha família ficou super feliz e a família dela também._

**Dia 8 de Outubro de 2010:**

_Hoje é o grande dia, o dia do meu casamento. O Tyson já me está a apressar porque senão vamos chegar atrasados à igreja e esse é o papel da noiva e não o papel do noivo. Depois volto a escrever._

**Dia 22 de Janeiro de 2013:**

_Finalmente, nasceu e é uma menina. Eu e a Mariah ficámos delirantes. A nossa filha nasceu! Vamos chamar-lhe Lyn e espero que ela não vá ser filha única. Já disse à Mariah que quero ter mais filhos._

**Dia 14 de Maio de 2018:**

_Mais um dia feliz na minha vida, nasceu o meu segundo filho, o Kino. Acho que a Lyn ficou um pouco ciumenta porque agora tem de dividir os mimos com o irmão._

O Ray continuou a folhear o diário, lendo sobre os dois filhos que o Tyson e a Hilary tinham tido, sobre o sucesso que o Kenny tinha tido, sobre a trágica morte do Kai num acidente de avião e sobre o Max, que tinha aberto a sua própria loja de beyblade. O Ray continuou a folhear, até que chegou à última página escrita do diário.

**Dia 25 de Setembro de 2048:**

_Acho que hoje é o dia mais triste da minha vida, a Mariah morreu. Quando vinha a sair de casa, um carro atropelou-a. Sinto-me muito mal, não me apetece fazer nada. Os meus filhos dizem que tenho de reagir, mas eu não sei… acho que é aqui que vou acabar de escrever. Já não tenho mais forças para relatar o que me acontece sem a Mariah ao pé de mim, por isso, é a última vez que escrevo em ti meu diário._

O Ray fechou o diário e suspirou. Tinha muitas saudades dos tempos em que era novo e também tinha saudades da Mariah. Ouviu passos e pouco depois apareceu uma mulher, segurando um bebé nos braços.

"Papá, podes tomar conta do Ricco por uma hora ou duas?" – perguntou a Lyn.

"Claro filha." – disse o Ray, levantando-se e segurando o neto. – "Vai fazer o que quiseres que eu tomo conta dele."

"Obrigado papá." – disse a Lyn, dando um beijo no pai. – "Eu não me vou demorar muito. Dá uma olhada na Catherine, ela está lá em baixo a brincar. Até já."

A Lyn saiu do sótão e o Ray olhou para o seu neto. A Mariah não tinha conhecido os netos, mas ele estava ali agora, vivo, e tivera a oportunidade de os conhecer. De algum modo, o Ray sentia-se vivo por estar com os netos.

"Mariah, já não falta muito para estarmos juntos." – disse o Ray. – "Mas enquanto eu não morrer, vou estar sempre junto dos nossos filhos e dos nossos netos."

**Fim!**

**E aqui estão as recordações que o Ray guardou durante anos, no seu diário. Nem todos tiveram destinos felizes, mas o Ray está feliz por poder estar com os netos. Mandem reviews por favor e digam-me o que acharam.**


End file.
